One conventional method to improve space is the use of a fold out table stored in a cabinet-like or desk-like structure. Such a table typically includes table leafs which can open and fold out into a table position and then fold in and close to revert to the cabinet-like or desk-like structure. Examples of prior fold out tables can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,822, 2,672,384, and 2,059,994.